1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,540 discloses a connector with male and female housings. The male housing has a receptacle that surrounds tabs of male terminal fittings. The female housing has female terminal fittings that connect with the tabs by fitting the female housing into the receptacle of the male housing.
A clearance is defined between the outer surface of the female housing and the inner surface of the receptacle due to dimensional and assembling tolerances. Thus, the connected housings shake slightly, and this shaking leads to abrasion caused by fine sliding movements between the terminal fittings. As a result, there is a demand to eliminate the shaking
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent an abrasion caused by fine sliding movements between terminal fittings.